As Long As We're Together
by iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996
Summary: Three months after Juliet is taken by the mummy, Justin can finally think of the perfect plan to save her. - has nothing to do with wizards vs werewolves, 'cause I wrote it before its info was even on wikipedia. story better than it seems, please r


**I decided to write a Justin & Juliet one-shot. The thing is, I started writing this before the Wizards vs. Werewolves info was even on wikipedia. Then on January 17th, I watched Wizards vs. Werewolves and...it left me heart-broken. I did NOT expect THAT to happen. So lately, I've been reading many Justin&Juliet fics to know what _could_ have happened. Anyway, the thing is I kind of expected this to happen after Night At The Lazerama. More or less only. (I say more or less because, we're talking about Disney here.) You probably don't understand right now but once you finish reading, you'll get the idea. ****Also, this is in present tense because I wrote it in both present and past, and then asked my aunt what she'd be more willing to read, a story in present tense or past tense, she said present tense. :)**

**the beginning of this is rather mushy, then it starts getting more episode-like. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place. If I did, Wizards vs Werewolves would have had a happier ending.**

* * *

Three months have passed very slowly, and time doesn't heal his wounded heart. Rather, it breaks it into smaller pieces as he realizes it is very likely that he will never get to see her again, to verify if she is fine. The very thought is worse than being stabbed to death. _That_ pain seems like nothing, almost like being patted nicely, compared to his.

He can hear her laughter, a chime of bells. He listens to her voice all the time, calling his name, and when he turns around to see her, knowing it's impossible but still getting excited at the idea, his eyes don't collide with that silhouette he believes is the most perfect image on Earth, the one who makes his heart skip a beat and then pick up a quick rhythm. Just the bustle of New York, which is currently meaningless to him.

He sometimes can smell her fragrance in the air; vanilla and death, but he thinks she smells like an angel.

Sometimes, he can see her in dreams, waving and smiling. But when he's about to touch her, her eyes turn red and the mummy lifts her off the floor with his powers, making the dream end.

He can see her while he's awake, too. When he is working at the Sub Station, he swears he can get a glimpse of her, walking in the street, but the possibility that it is more than just a figment of his imagination is lower than the chances that the leaves won't turn red come October.

His parents have forced him to go to the psychologist; truth is, he has already gone to many, maybe twenty or fifty; he isn't sure, nor does he care, because they haven't helped him in the least. They all say the same: heart-broken, love sick, depressed. He already knows all that. Why do they need to remind him?

"Justin, you cannot stay like this. You know that better than I do. Where's your pride, bro? Move on!" his younger sister, Alex, exclaims, but immediately regrets having said that. All of Alex's relationships (except for Dean) weren't more for her than teenage fleeting love. She got over them soon.

But Justin and Juliet's relationship was something very different; meant to be everlasting. It ended so suddenly...so quickly. In the overnight, as the well-known expression says. And how ironic it had been, because the last time he saw her was at _night_. At that moment, it did not even occur to him that he would probably never _ever_ see her again. While holding Juliet's hands, promising he'd find her, he actually felt hope. But as three months have gone by and nothing has changed, Justin has started to lose it. He prefers not to think about that, but it's almost impossible, because _everything_ reminds him of Juliet.

"There's no need for that," Justin replies, holding back tears. "I don't have to move on, because I'm going to find her. I will. I promised."

"Well, you've been saying that for three months!"

"I didn't have a good plan then. I have one now."

Alex rolls her eyes but listens to her brother's speech.

"The reason none of my other plans have worked is because of two things: first of all, the former plans have been based entirely on attacking. This time, I'm going to think things through and make up something better, something that involves more than just violence. And the other thing that is delaying us is, well, _Max_. He isn't doing his part well or listening to instructions; he always messes up things. I think the best would be to…not bring him with us this time. I know how excited he was to come but, seeing how things are going, I guess–"

"Justin!" Alex interrupts. "_Us_? There's no 'us' this time, Justin. You're doing this on your own. In case you forgot, I was almost _killed_ the last time we went searching for Juliet! I'm not going to risk myself again…if you know what I mean…"

Justin sighs and buries his face in his hands. What a fool he had been to rely on his sister....after sixteen years of pranks, shame and making fun of him, why had he though that three good deeds would make a change?

Alex covers her mouth, once again wishing words could be taken back. She places a hand on Justin's shoulder. "Justin…"

"No, Alex. I perfectly understand. I guess I'll just have to go alone then," Justin sighs once again and goes back to his thinking pose. Alex gasps.

"Justin, you can't go on your own! You won't make it!"

"But, you just said..."

"I didn't mean it, okay? Now, can't you forget about it, at least for a while? I'm not asking you to let her go, I'm only saying…take your time, make a good, foolproof plan, think about it from every possible angle, and then, you go searching for Juliet. Don't rush."

"Wow," Justin says, "you actually care about me."

"No, no," Alex tries to cover up, "it's just that…well, with you not around, life would be too boring. I mean I could still play pranks on Max, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, who would I make fun of during our wizard lessons?"

Both siblings chuckle, but Justin's smile fades and he stares blankly into space, probably thinking he can see Juliet. Alex can tell, because her brother stretches a hand and clutches at the empty air. He then blinks and realizes that his mind is playing unfairly with him.

"I cannot postpone it for too long," Justin says, bringing back the subject. "I'm not rushing only because I'm dying to be with her…but because I don't know _how_ she is. How am I supposed to know if she's fine? If anything were to happen to her, it'd be my fault. Besides, Juliet, _my_ Juliet – who still resides in that body, even if the mummy is the one who controls its mind –, I bet, Alex, that she's terrified. She needs to be home, you know…"

"Justin, even if that's how Juliet feels, I'm sure that, above everything you've said, she'd rather you were safe. And if something happened to you, she'd be twice as hurt. You'd probably be able to save her life, but Juliet _has_ a soul… she has a heart, Justin, and she's given it to _you_."

"This isn't about me. This is about Juliet and her safety. I only wish I could… Oh!" Justin smiles and runs down the stairs. A confused Alex follows behind.

"Justin, where are you going?!" she shouts.

"To save Juliet."

"But…gosh, did you hear a word I told you?"

* * *

The mummy has gone with all of his slaves to a cave in Switzerland. If Justin has guessed correctly, the mummy plans to go to Transylvania*****, but has decided to make a stop halfway. He isn't smart, not in the least bit. It wasn't hard for Justin to track him.

Now all he needs is to find his exact location, which shouldn't take long, and save Juliet.

He finds a trail of cookie dough ice-cream, and a nostalgic feeling fills his heart.

"_H__mm, monster hunting dust, it only glows and activates when a monster's passed over it"_

"_Like, like that?"_

"_Yeah, well, you're a monster, you passed over, that's why it's been activated."_

"_And what about these strips of cookie dough ice cream?"_

"…_You hate cookie dough ice cream."_

He finds himself shedding a couple tears, but quickly wipes them away. _I'll be with Juliet soon_, he thinks, _even if it's only for a couple minutes_.

Justin finally reaches the cave and spots a group of, apparently, brainwashed kids, carrying logs. He shrugs off every fear and walks straight to where the mummy is. A surprise attack is all he can think about…_No_, he tells himself, _I need a new strategy_.

But then the mummy hears him and stands up, scanning the room with his eyes. It's the only chance Justin will ever get, so he jumps and shoots the mummy. However, since he's already dead, it doesn't do anything. Au contraire, it makes him realize that a monster hunter is near.

"Show your face, monster hunter," the mummy says. Justin finds a small branch, which is enough to cover his eyes while he searches for his monster hunting goggles. _Do not attack, do not attack. Not yet._

"Release Juliet, now," Justin proclaims.

The mummy laughs, but it sounds more like a cackle. "I'm very sorry, monster hunter, but I fear she doesn't want to go."

"That's not true!" Justin yells, putting on his goggles. He throws the branch at the mummy out of pure rage. The mummy growls and lunges himself at Justin. Justin avoids him and takes out his wand.

"Wait!" the mummy shouts. "If you kill me now, you'll never get to know where Juliet is."

"I am going to find Juliet, even if it takes my life to do so."

The mummy thinks, and then speaks. "Your life, you say? Why don't we let Juliet decide? Juliet!"

Just then, a giant rock begins to move to one side, and Justin can see a crystal coffin in which Juliet is lying.

"JULIET!!" Justin yells.

"Silence. She only obeys _me_." The mummy turns to Juliet, "open your eyes and come out."

Juliet opens her eyes and steps out of the coffin, her eyes completely unfocused. Justin cannot recognize the Juliet he knows and loves; he only knows that her body is standing in front of him. But no sign of _Juliet_.

"Juliet, you are going to leave," the mummy says, breaking the hypnosis. Juliet's eyes focus again and she smiles widely at Justin, who smiles back, the adoration in his eyes impossible to miss. "But," he says, interrupting the lovers' joy, "the wizard is staying."

Justin sighs. He already knew something like that would happen. He doesn't really care, as long as Juliet is free and can do whatever she wants with her life.

The mummy turns his gaze toward Justin.

"No!" Juliet cries. Justin looks at her, frowning.

"But, Juliet, it's the only way to set you free!"

"I don't care about my freedom, if I can't be with you."

"Juliet, be reasonable."

"No, Justin; _you_ be reasonable."

"Cut it! One of you is staying so make it quick, or else you won't see each other ever again!" the mummy roars.

"Juliet…"

"Justin, please, understand. I really don't care where I go, as long as we're together."

Justin smiles at her stubbornness and brings his lips down to meet her own. Oh, how he's yearned for those sweet pink lips connected fiercely with his own, his anxiety finally being fulfilled. They slowly break away and smile at each other.

"That's it!" the mummy says. Its eyes start to glow redder than ever.

"Justin…?" Juliet whispers, scared.

"You want a fight?" Justin shouts at the mummy.

"That would be good," the mummy replies.

"Justin, no! Don't! He'll hurt you…"

"Juliet," Justin says, stroking her cheek, "everything will be fine. Trust me, just like you did when I told you I'd save you." Juliet doesn't seem to have given in, so Justin tilts her chin up and looks her straight in the eyes. "As long as we're together, nothing can go wrong."

Juliet blinks and a few tears escape from her eyes, but she smiles. "I trust you," she then whispers. "You're my wizard, you already know that."

"And you're my vampire, which you already know, too."

The mummy grows furious and, just when he's about to attack, footsteps can be heard. Everyone turns around and sees Alex, Max and Harper.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Justin says.

"Justin! You did it! You found Juliet!" Alex shouts, running up to Justin and hugging him tightly.

"Alex, you're choking me!" Justin complains.

"Woops – sorry."

"Oh, look, the mummy!" Max yells.

"Max!" Harper scolds. "What did we talk about on the way here? _Stay on script_!"

"Oops," he says.

"Guys?" Juliet calls. "The mummy…"

"Oh, right! Harper?" Alex commands.

"Yes, ma'am!" Harper runs to the mummy's side and spits at him.

"Hey–those bandages are new! And now they're stained with saliva! You owe me a new outfit, mortal."

"Whatever, you mean, wrapped-in-ugly-bandages mummy! You have a terrible sense of fashion. I feel obliged to lend you one of my outfits – _then_ you'd be wearing something decent."

"What…did you say about my outfit?" the mummy growls.

Harper freezes. "See ya in P.E.!" she finally screams, and runs away from the mummy, who starts chasing her. Alex grabs her wand and, aiming at the mummy, casts a spell.

"This monster I do not want to see, take him to a faraway place, I don't care where that is going to be, just make sure I never see his face!"

As soon as those words are said, the mummy disappears, leaving only some strips of cookie dough ice cream in his place.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! He's gone, he's gone! Juliet!"

"Justin!" she replies, kissing him.

"Hey y'all, I think we should be heading home now…you know, Juliet's been gone for three months, I bet her parents want _her_ to explain –" but Max can't finish his sentence because Alex casts another spell to get them out of there.

* * *

Back at Waverly Place, Juliet stays with the Russo's for dinner – she doesn't eat, of course – and catches up with everyone. An hour later, they all say their goodbyes and Justin takes Juliet to the Late Nite Bite.

"Justin, I still can't believe I'm back."

"Hey, that can be fixed. What do you think if tomorrow I come over at, let's say, one in the afternoon, and we spend the rest of the day together? You'll get used to the idea that you're back home."

Juliet smiles. "I'd _love_ that."

"Okay, then, it's a date!" he says, making her laugh.

"As long as we're together, then yes, it is."

Justin smiles at her saying that for the second time that day. He kisses her sweetly before leaving. "You're so right," he says. "Oh, as soon as I get home, I'm going to write it on the board. You know, to make it official!"

Juliet laughs once again. "Whoa, I sure have missed you," she tells him. Justin hugs his vampire girlfriend and then heads home.

* * *

Alex goes to the magic lair and finds Justin sitting on the couch.

"Justin? I thought that, now that you've got your girlfriend back, you'd be happier…"

"I'm as happy as can be," Justin says, smiling widely. His smile then drops. "But I can't stop thinking about…I'm sorry, Alex. I've been very selfish."

"Selfish?" she says, sitting on the couch next to him. "Why would you say that?"

"Don't deny it; you know I've been."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well," he starts, "I endangered your life once, and then I was willing to do it again, not caring at all…"

"Justin," Alex says, "you're not selfish; I know you didn't intend on doing it. You did it to save Juliet, which is very noble. You're the _least_ selfish person I know."

Justin smiles again. "Wow Alex, you know, you could be a great psychologist."

"Oh, don't talk to me about careers, you moment-killer!"

"Moment-killer? Me?!"

"Yes!"

"How can you say so?"

"Because I can!"

"Alex!"

Alex smirks and runs out of the lair, followed by her brother. Finally, everything is back to normal at Waverly Place.

* * *

**Review please please, also tell me if I have any grammar/spelling mistake. If I do then I'm sorry, I'm not a native English speaker, but I love to learn :) so correct me please.**

***Remember, I wrote this before Wizards vs. Werewolves. In case you were wondering, I got Transylvania from Van Helsing**

**I'd also like to add that this was my little sister Mariana's idea. She once came to me and asked me to write a story in which Juliet got saved by Justin. So, thank you Mariana. This is dedicated to you. :) (you didn't think I'd leave you uncredited or did you?)**


End file.
